creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eculeus666
Your page Shattering Mirrors, Shattering Souls is unfinished. If you don't finish this within a week, I, or another member of the Creepypasta wiki admin team will have to delete it. Sorry. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *What do you mean by unfinished? Please don't delete it, I spent over an hour typing all of that up. Stalk much? ~Eculeus666 04:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You should probably save it to your computer, then. On a side note, if it isn't, then why the ending being "Nothing strange has happened yet."? That's a rather vague ending. Besides, you have a week before anyone deletes it... That's not an ending. Those are all real events that actually happened to me and they haven't "ended" yet. And don't post all over me without telling me who you are. Talk about rude... Stalk much? ~Eculeus666 04:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... sorry. I didn't add the signature by accident. Anyways, what you're saying, is that the story ends when you die, because it's supposedly true, right? You'd have to ask Clericofmadness if that's okay. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's called the rules about Unfinished Pastas, yo. ClericofMadness 04:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, whatever, I'll save it. Go ahead and take it down in five or ten minutes. If nothing happens then I'll just post everything together when I resolve the situation. And this is unrelated, but the picture in the pasta really is my eye. Doesn't it look like good pasta spice? Stalk much? ~Eculeus666 04:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You have a pretty eye. That's what I think. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You're like the 207th person to say that. Thanks a lot. Ironically, I'm around the 30th percentile of popularity in my school. Of course my eye probably isn't related. My school is full of rednecks, ghetto people, sluts, and scene kids. Not a month goes by you don't hear about a new pregnant freshman... it's pretty hellish here. I'm just glad we don't have any gangs in this county... Stalk much? ~Eculeus666 04:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You will have soon... soon... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough*. Ahem. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Eep o.o Stalk much? ~Eculeus666 04:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you didn't get it, it's not "wisdom ade", it's Wisdom and Death. ObliterationoftheSelf 06:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I only saw three paragraphs at the end, A-D-E. Not sure what I missed. And this is off topic, but why would you reply on my profile and not the pasta? Seems strange. Eculeus, The Tortured One 06:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A message to your talk page shows up on the screen when you log on but one on the talk page of the pasta may get lost in the stream of edits and page creations. Sure, you could just check, but I think my way is easier. And the thing about the pasta was "Do not tarry, for I am waiting. -Eath" D Eath: Death I can see why you might not realize that, though. You sure comment on a lot of stories! That is good. Keep doing it. Javer80 06:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I like your humor :P Weirdowithcoffee 06:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Thanks to both of you. I'll be sure to keep it up, not like I wouldn't if you hadn't said anything... trails on in a meaningless ramble Eculeus, The Tortured One 07:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Please don't do that with the blog. I know you meant well, just don't make short borderline pointsgaming posts like that. Kthxbai AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I just did that since I was bored and couldn't think of anything to keep myself occupied. I do random things this late at night... and I don't pointsgame. lol If you click here, ponies will infect your computer. You're welcome. 07:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't argue with the Admins. We no what we are doing. Also don't tell them how to do their jobs. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 07:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you ever go on chat? "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 20:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ^Where the hell did that even come from? I haven't been active in a week. I didn't do anything o.o If you click here, ponies will infect your computer. You're welcome. 03:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ........Oh. "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 03:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Damn it. Why did you have to get such pretty eyes? Mine are so boring. Not that anyone ever notices mine, anyway. Shinigami.Eyes 16:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) On one of the talks of a blockland creepypasta, you asked if Blockland is any good. The answer: YES! :D It's like building upward instead of destroying to build of minecraft, but with events (Programming), weapons, vehicles, and everything can be build from your imagination, no need to build tools. :) It's legos, but 10 times better, and it's only $20.00 Buy it on: http://www.blockland.us DoDonPachi Daifukkatsu Black Label = FUN! :3 23:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Eculeus666, I just read your post on slenderman annd i Liked it, just wanted to tell you I support you and good job.Likamuffin (talk) 20:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC)